Luna Mūnraito
|caption1 = |username = Sergeant Burker#6246 |type = Player Character |status = Active |hero_name = Mothra |age = 15 |birthday = October 7th |gender = Female |height = 4'8 |weight = 114lbs |blood_type = A- |ethinicity = Japan |hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student |school = U.A |school_year = First |quirk_name = Moth |description = 1 }} Appearance General Appearance Luna is a small girl for her age, having much of the physical attributes of a moth due to her quirk. All those include light blue moth-like eyes, her pale yellow skin, brown antennae stretching from her head, moth fluff around her neck and the acrominal region, an extra pair of arms, along with moth-like hands and a moth-like lower half with the legs and feet, and of course long drapey orange wings that go along with her also orangey short curly hair. She has to wear specially designed clothes because of her quirk, as to accommendate the wings and extra pair of arms. Costumed Appearance Luna's costume is quite simple, but specially designed for her quirk, the costume being a sleeveless black latex suit with yellow decals, with holes made out for her wings and her extra pair of arms. She also dons sleveless gloves for her hands, and wears sun-proof goggles for her eyes to withstand light. Personality Luna seemingly looks like a quiet and sweet girl, and sweet as she actually is, she's the opposite of quiet; she can be quite bubbly and confident around new people, but stays on some alert since she has some trust issues if someone is actually nice to her or not. She's also quite intelligent and geeky, which the latter can come off as weird to some, but as weird as she is, she's still kind and wanting to help people as much as she can. Character Background Luna is the single child out of a family of lawyers, which meant she's moved around the country every couple of years, and of course inheriting her parents' quirks of being moth-like. But her quirk at elementary and middle school lead to some major social disadvantages. While her grades were soaring with As and Bs, she was the target of bullying, just because she looked different and acted different, some going as far to take advantage of Luna's flaw of being distracted to light. This resulted in Luna being a social outcast, never really having a friend. But that didn't change her outlook on life, always holding onto her various hobbies and the love and support her parents gave her. Her attitude to helping others is attributed to her parents being lawyers who worked with the law to help people, which inspired her to help those less fortunate and to keep everyone safe and happy, and often got into charity work. This and her desires to help people as much as she can got her accepted into U.A (via a transfer through the latecomer program), which her parents were extremely proud of, believing Luna would continue the family legacy of helping society. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are always true of your character. In order to be utilized by both yourself and enemies, each aspect must be positive and negative on their own. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Warm But Sensible # Slower By Day, Quicker At Night Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Moth This mutation quirk gives the user the physical attributes and appearance of a moth, including wings, antennae, and an extra set of arms, along with the abilities of a moth. The wings of course give the user the ability the fly, the antennae giving an enhanced sense of smell, and the extra pair of arms add as extra durability. The user also gains an extendable tongue which can be used for carrying things of a certain weight, and also used as a whip. But of course, there are drawbacks and flaws. One notable one is after flying for a bit, the user would begin to experience severe back aches which limits their ability to fly for a certain amount of time. But there are two other obvious drawbacks: first is of course that the user would be severely distracted by light on sight which puts them in a daze and can result in injury, the only way to come back at this is to wear sunglasses, or try to resist the urge, but the latter is barely effective. And the second one is that the user is rather sluggish and somewhat tired during the day, sometimes being hard to stay awake, while they're more effective and awake at night, but find it hard to sleep because of it, because a moth is nocturnal. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Student Category:Player Characters